staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Sierpnia 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.06 7.35 Pogodni; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Teraz Miki! - Jak grać w baseball, odc. 8 (How to Play Basebal); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Smerfy - Wielki płacz, odc. 168 (Crying Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Nurkuj, Olly! - Nie mów Beth, odc. 22 (Don’t Tell Beth); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Teraz Miki! - Jak pływać?, odc. 9 (How to Swim); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kajtuś - Walentynki Kajtka, odc. 19 (Caillou's valentines); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 20 (Innocents of Ryloth); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 23/75 - Savoir - vivre; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Projekt: Europa - odc. 20; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Klan - odc. 2092 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Klan - odc. 2093 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Heidi - Co za dużo to niezdrowo, odc. 18 (UNE BELLE CLAQUE); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Zezem - Łańcuch ludzi dobrej woli; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Beskidzkie tradycje; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogodni - odc. 33; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogodni - odc. 33; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Plebania - odc. 1714; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Płytkie morza - odc. 4 (Planet Earth (II 4/6)) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:35 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 3/12 - Alert; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Ranczo - odc. 4 - Otrzeźwienie - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Puzzle Timmy'ego, odc. 1 (Timmy's Jigsaw); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Francuski numer - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Robert Wichrowski; wyk.:Karolina Gruszka, Jan Frycz, Jakub Tolak, Yaya Samake, Maciej Stuhr, Robert Więckiewicz, Piotr Borowski, Marcin Dorociński, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Bronisław Wrocławski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Pogodni - odc. 33; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13 - txt - str.777; AD;; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 11/13 - txt - str.777; AD;; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Kino nocnych marków - Stephanie Daley (Stephanie Daley); dramat kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Hilary Brougher; wyk.:Tilda Swinton, Amber Tamblyn, Timothy Hutton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Pornografia; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2003); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Adam Ferency, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Sandra Samos, Kazimierz Mazur, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Kino nocnych marków - Książę sezonu; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Witold Orzechowski; wyk.:Beata Tyszkiewicz, Czesław Wołłejko, Zdzisław Wardejn, Halina Kossobudzka, Barbara Krafftówna, Jacek Nieżychowski, Jolanta Lothe, Piotr Fronczewski, Jan Himilsbach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Notacje - Krystyna Danuta Berwińska. Kukiełki pod barykadą; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Biuro kryminalne - II odc. 11 Rozwiązuję wszystkie problemy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Chaim Rumkowski kolaborant czy wybawca; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Jubileusz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 242 Lepsza córka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- lato - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14 ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Pogodni - odc. 33; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 TELEZAKUPY 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1870; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Pytając o Boga - odc. 19 - "Krzyk"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Zagadkowa blondynka - (11); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Zapomniana wyprawa Darwina (Darvin’s Lost Voyage); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:brak danych brak danych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 43 Praca dodatkowa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pogodni - odc. 33; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 W słońcu i w deszczu - odc. 7/7 - Narzeczeni; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Pytanie na lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 Fort Boyard; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/66; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Janosik - odc. 5/13 - Tańcowali zbójnicy - txt - str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 9 Handlowa żyłka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 10/12 - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Alibi na poniedziałek - Nocne Graffiti - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Kasia Kowalska, Robert Janowski, Tomasz Dedek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Powrót do życia - odc. 9/11 (Life); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Pogodni - odc. 33; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 11 - txt - str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 12 - txt - str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Czy świat oszalał? - Stalin wiecznie żywy (Stalin' s back); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Roger Corke; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 6/13; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Kuchnia polska - odc. 4/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 33; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Pogodni - odc. 33; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 33; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:46 Pogodni - odc. 33; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:06 Kiniarze z Kalkuty; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1998); reż.:Andrzej Fidyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:11 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:27 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:39 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:19 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:34 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:44 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:57 Za kulisami PRL - Ludzie z betonu odc. 35; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:24 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 74 8:00 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 4 8:10 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 5 8:20 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 6 8:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 9 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 285 10:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 7 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 7 11:00 Wzór Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 5 11:55 Chirurdzy Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 5 12:55 Hawthorne Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 13:55 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 55 14:45 Linia życia Odcinek: 35 15:15 Linia życia Odcinek: 36 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 175 17:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 56 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 79 20:00 Osaczeni 22:30 Oblicza strachu 0:35 Skazany na śmierć Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 1:25 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 653 3:00 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 70 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 780 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1674 TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Rozmowy w toku 8:55 Wipeout - Wymiatacze Odcinek: 1 9:50 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 510 10:20 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 7 10:50 Brzydula Odcinek: 157 11:20 Brzydula Odcinek: 158 11:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1432 Sezon: 8 13:15 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1433 Sezon: 8 13:45 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1434 Sezon: 8 14:15 Detektywi 14:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy 15:30 Plotkara Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 16:25 Rozmowy w toku 17:20 Pogoda na wakacje 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 - wydział śledczy 20:50 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 21:50 Pamiętniki wampirów Odcinek: 20 22:45 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 12 23:50 Dexter Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 0:55 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 510 1:20 Uwaga! 1:40 Arkana magii 3:00 Rozmowy w toku 3:50 Nic straconego 4:55 Uwaga! 5:15 Granie na śniadanie TV 4 5:35 Letni wakacjometr - magazyn turystyczny, Polska 2011 6:00 Galileo - odc. 69 6:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:35 Na południe - odc. 39, Kanada, USA 1994 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 55, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 68, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 69, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Letni wakacjometr - magazyn turystyczny, Polska 2011 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Na południe - odc. 40, Kanada, USA 1994 16:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 70, Meksyk 2009 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 71, Meksyk 2009 18:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 27, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 60, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 56, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo - odc. 108 21:00 Wielkie kradzieże - film dokumentalny, USA 2008 22:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - odc. 17, program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2007 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 - odc. 19, USA, Kanada 2007 23:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 - odc. 20, USA, Kanada 2007 00:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 - odc. 21, USA, Kanada 2007 1:40 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 2:25 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 3:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:05 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 15 6:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 7:00 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 247 7:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 33 8:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 6 8:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 766 9:30 McGregorowie Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 3 10:30 Medicopter Odcinek: 24 11:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 767 12:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 112 13:00 Pracujące zwierzaki Odcinek: 15 13:30 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 18 14:30 Dr Phil Odcinek: 20 15:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 248 16:00 Medicopter Odcinek: 25 17:00 Pełna chata Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 17:30 Jim wie lepiej Odcinek: 5 18:00 Jim wie lepiej Odcinek: 6 18:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 30 19:00 Pixie i Dixie 19:30 Tom i Jerry 20:30 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 6 21:00 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 6 21:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 31 22:00 Goło i wesoło 23:00 W kręgu MMA Odcinek: 8 0:00 Pożądanie i zdrada 2:00 Dziewczyny na ekran Odcinek: 15 2:30 Zobacz to! 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 5:50 W roli głównej 6:20 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1030 6:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1031 7:20 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 11 8:20 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 35 9:20 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 13 10:20 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 11:20 Telezakupy 12:55 Granie na ekranie 13:25 Apetyt na kasę 13:55 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 4 14:25 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 4 15:00 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 11 16:00 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 36 17:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 9 18:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 19:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 14 20:00 Guzikowcy 22:15 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 23:10 Mściciel 1:20 Arkana magii 5:20 W roli głównej TVP Kultura 08:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, cz.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Małżeństwo doskonałe - 1; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, cz.2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wiedźmin - odc. 11/13 Jaskier - txt - str.777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Kino krótkich filmów - Niestety; film animowany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Uniwersytet letni - Słowa i twarze - Jerzy Andrzejewski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Ekspresjonizm w Polsce; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia rabina w Odessie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Gwiazdy tamtych lat - Rena Rolska; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Trędowata - txt - str.777; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Elżbieta Starostecka, Leszek Teleszyński, Jadwiga Barańska, Czesław Wołłejko, Lucyna Brusikiewicz, Irena Malkiewicz, Anna Dymna, Gabriela Kownacka, Mariusz Dmochowski, Piotr Fronczewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 I Koncert Wiolonczelowy Camille'a Saint Saensa gra Andrzej Bauer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Panny z Wilka - txt - str.777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Seniuk, Maja Komorowska, Stanisława Celińska, Krystyna Zachwatowicz, Christine Pascal, Zofia Jaroszewska, Tadeusz Białoszyński, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Biografie - Profesor Filutek. Film dokumentalny o Zbigniewie Lengrenie; reż.:Tomasz Lengren; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Komeda - muzyczne ścieżki życia (.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska, Szwajcaria (2010); reż.: Claudia Buthenhoff-Duffy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Adhan (La Dernier Maquis); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Rabah Ameur-Zaimeche; wyk.:Salim Ameur-Zaimeche, Abel Jafri, Sylvain Roume, Christian Milia-Darmezin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Pornografia; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2003); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Adam Ferency, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Sandra Samos, Kazimierz Mazur, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Pod wulkanem (Under the Volcano); dramat kraj prod.USA, Meksyk (1984); reż.:John Huston; wyk.:Albert Finney, Carlos Riquelme, James Villiers, Anthony Andrews; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Magazyn Komix 29; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 35 - Mark Romanek; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Sztuka Ekranowana - Marcin Koszałka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Poza Kontrolą - Komety; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Rozmowy istotne - Tomasz Burek; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 22.08.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zaproszenie - Wąskotorówką koło plaży.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Mazury nieodkryte - Mazury nieodkryte - Puszcza Romincka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tędy przeszła historia (seria IV) - Gotenica. Między miłością i strachem. (Memorial Sites (IV) Gotenica. Between Love and Fear); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Słowenia (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 4/10 - Przeprawa - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Polska w reportażu - "Siedem górek Stefii Wróbel"; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 11:30 Spór o historię - Śląska autonomia w II Rzeczpospolitej; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - 1819 kg wiary - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Zaczęło się w Sierpniu; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Skazani na karę śmierci; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Oskarżenie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Made in Poland; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Lotnicy kosmonauci; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kiss; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Polska w reportażu - "Ostatnia prosta..."; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Havel; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Czarne chmury - odc. 5/10 - Czarna sakwa - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 22.08.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Siła tradycji - Virtuti Militari; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Szwadrony śmierci - Proszę się ubierać; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Flesz historii - odc. 39; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy Wyścigu Pokoju; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Wielcy znani i nieznani - Wspinające się pociągi Andów po raz wtóry; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 22.08.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Guitar - Top - Skawalker; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 10/13 - Jak zmywali naczynia (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 2/19 Rozstanie; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 19 - Osaczony - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 11 Przemków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 419 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Radio Romans - odc. 32/32 - Zaskakująca wiadomość; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 241* Męski wieczór; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Czas honoru - odc. 36* "Ostatnia runda"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 60; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Festiwal Piosenki Rosyjskiej w Zielonej Górze 2011 (2); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 3* - Mur Graniczny; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Powidzki Park Krajobrazowy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Radio Romans - odc. 32/32 - Zaskakująca wiadomość; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 45; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 9 - Sport to zdrowie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Komediantka - odc. 8; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Czego potrzeba młodemu chłopcu... czyli koncert zespołu MaMa; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 XV Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych Rzeszów 2011 - Koncert Tańców z Krajów Zamieszkania cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Wyszkoni i zespół Łzy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Radio Romans - odc. 32/32 - Zaskakująca wiadomość; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 9 - Sport to zdrowie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Przeprowadzki - odc. 10* (ost.) Szafa brygadiera Abramka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 419; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Żużel - Ekstraliga: 1 runda play - off (4) - Caelum Stal Gorzów - Unia Leszno; STEREO, 16:9 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku